Invincible, I think not
by 0amandashea0
Summary: Alex's mom is tired of her crap so she's sending her live with her dad. Alex knows she going to Washington, but she had no idea she would be living on a reservation, much less in La Push, WA. rated M for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Mom! That's SO _not_ the point!" I flew up the steps, taking them 3 at a time, into my room slamming the door with as much force as my little 90 pound body could manage. _i can't believe she would blow up like that! and she didn't even want to hear what i had to say! that's so unfair! _"Uhhhhh!" I jumped onto my bed and grabbed a pillow to scream into. "Alexzandria Paytah Shaw! Get your behind down here _right _now before i paint it black and blue!" I rolled my eyes and glared at my door refusing to move. "Mom i think she's a little too old for a spanking." my little "angel" brother George commented on yet another one of me and my mother's fights. _Smart ass!_ "George Richard Shaw! This does not concern you!" _Nice mom, maybe you should yell at the goldfish, too! _"Yeah, shut up George!" I throw my pillow at the wall that stands between our rooms.

"Alexzandria! front and center! NOW!" I grabbed another pillow of my bed and screamed into it before rolling off my bed and loudly yanking open my door. I stomped down the stairs to find my mother standing few feet away from the bottom of the steps, pointing in font of herself. I rolled my eyes before planted my feet at the bottom of the staircase, refusing to follow her directions. "I'm not a fucking five year old! **Alex**, not _Alexzandria_."

My mother rolled her eyes at my last comment before she spoke. "We were **not** done talking! I-" "Talking? Don't you mean _yelling_ at me?" questioned her. She narrowed her eyes at me before continuing her rant "No, now as I was saying before. What yo did to that girl-" I stopped her before she could finish. "What _I_ did to that girl? What I did to _her_? What about what _she_ did to _me_?! HUH!?!" "You pushed her down the stairs!" "_Two_ stairs! She punched me my fucking face! I'm not just going to take the fucking shit!" "You watch your mouth when you're speaking to me young lady!" I rolled my eyes at her and chuckled. The glare on her face disappeared only to be replaced by a sly smile. My smirk quickly turned into an annoyed and slightly confused scowl. I stayed silent, waiting for her to speak again. "Instead of punishing you by taking things away, I'm going to do something else." _Why the hell would you punish me for self-defense?! Stupid dumb ass bitch!_

She held up her finger, signaling me to wait right were I was. She walked to her door and slide into her room. I rolled my eyes for felt like the millionth time today and walked over to the couch. I picked the remote up as I sank further into the sofa and turned the t.v. on to MTV. "I'm counting to 20 then leaving!" I warned her. _1....2......5.......9.....12......19....-_ my thoughts were cut short as she glided back into the room with an envelope in her hands still wearing that dumb as smirk. _damn! i should have counted by 5s or 10s._ She walked over to me still fucking smiling and stood in front of the t.v. I growled and turned the t.v. off, hopping that I play along the sooner she'll be done with this. She cleared her throat and began. "I've been thinking this over for awhile, and now I know my answer."

She held the envelope with a smile and nodded her head towards it.I rolled my eyes, grabbing it from her, and opened it. I gave her a confused look as i pulled out a single, first-class ticket to Washington. "What the fuck is in Washington and why the hell is there only one ticket?" I asked calmly. _What? Is she so stupid that she forgot to get one for her? and...wait...she's not planning on going. but did she plan on me going?_ "Your father's in Washington." her smile faltered little. "No, he's in South Caro-" I paused mid-sentence, realizing the true meaning of her statement. "_That's_ my punishment?! You're sending me to live with _him_!! I can't believe you! It was one _stupid_ little fight!" I threw the ticket down onto the coffee table and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly and glared at the wall above her head.

"It's not just that _one_ fight, but the back take to the teachers, the superglue on the door nobs, spray painting the gym doors, and how about the electric razor?!" I chuckled as I remembered when I had brought the electric razor to school, at first, it was just so I could give max a haircut. But then that bitch just **had** to get on my nerves, so her braid ust had to pay the price. Although it was kinda fun running around the classroom, giving people bald spots when the sub wasn't in the room._ so much fun! And now all of the fun and joy will be gone cause my mom's a bitch! Uhhhh!_

My mother scowled at me and picked up the envelope and put the ticket back into it. "You're going to leave your father until you straighten out. You're going to go to school there and going to do what ever the hell else he tells you to do! Now get your ass upstairs and get you shit! You're leaving **Friday**!" I stared blankly at her for a moment. She was pointing to the stairs with one hand and holding to envelope out with the other. "But tomorrow's Wednesday!?!" "NOW!" I growled at her and screamed, snatching the ticket out of her hand and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming my door. I jumped onto my bed as something fell off the dresser beside the door.I lifted my head and saw that it was a picture of me and Brinda.

_Damn! I have to leave all of my friends, my school, my life! wtf! oh my god! I'm in the middle of my sophomore year! And now she's making me move?! Start school in whole different place?! I want to graduate with all my friends in to years. I'm suppose to be Phoebus class of 2012, not someone random high school in WA that no one cares about. This is the worst year of my life! How could she do this to me, and I know my dad was a part of this somehow. There's got to be a way to get her back! I wish I could just shred- _I stopped mid-thought and started smiling before my mom opened my door. "Don't even think about shredding the ticket, your father bought it, and he can get another one. all I have to do is call." And with that she was gone along with my smile. I hopped off my bed and snatched my phone of the dresser. I opened up the messages and started a new message:

My mom is sending my to Washington to live with my dad

2morrows my last day, there is no explanation, so don't ask

for on morrow. if i don't see you 2morrow then I'm bye bye luv u

i forward it to all my friends and grabbed the biggest suitcase i could find from the hall closet. I unzipped it and put it on my bed, and went to my bathroom to get my shampoo and conditioner, straightener, razor, hair products, and dropped them all into my green plastic toiletries bag. I was about to walk into my closet when it hit me. _The emergency credit card! platinum! $5,000 max! well, it is going to be a lot colder in WA then it is in VA. And i might need a jacket. Or two and new pants, and shoes, and oh! sunglasses! Aw, i feel sorry for my mom's bank account. he he, not. _I smiled as i grabbed my wallet and shoes before running down the stairs.

"Hey mom! What's going to be my new address. I want to tell some of my friends." I pulled out my phone and text the address to myself and started to walk towards the back door. "Where are you going?" "Jessica's she's got my favorite jacket!" I slammed the door clo  


* * *

I'm going to try and post one every week! hope you guy enjoyed it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

_transportation, transportation, god! think think! oh! dad's bike. of course! mom never goes into the shop and the keys are _right_ there! _i skipped out of the back door and ran down the little path that leads to the old, ivy covered shop. Switching the lights on, i grabbed the motor cycle keys and i looked around. the shop was cluttered with a lot o my dad's things that he left after my mom and him split. there was a table saw in the far right corner of the shop. standing up in the far right corner was a mop and broom. _which he probably never used. _there was cob web on everything. _great spiders._ the right wall was covered with tools, monkey wrench, screw driver, flat head, hack saw, you name its probably there. there were bungee cord and ropes hanging for hooks on the rafters. the left side had a couple of selves with boxes, big and small, filled with things: screws, nails, staple gun, nail gun, tacks, zip ties, duct tape, and folded boxes. the last thing my eyes landed on was the bike. sitting in the middle of the shop, covered with a dusty old tarp was my baby. i uncovered the bike and starred at it for a little. it was a lime green and black ninja and i absolutely loved it. i smiled as i grabbed my safety jacket off the hook beside the light switch and slipped it on. i walked the bike out of the shop and put it on its kickstand while i went back to turn off the lights and close up the shop. i shut off the lights and looked for my favorite helmet. i had three a lime green one, an extra helmet for friends, and my favorite, black helmet. i grabbed it off the shelf and slipped onto my head.

i hopped onto the bike and put in the key. i turned the key and revved the engine. _music to my ears! i just love it!_ this is the only good thing that my dad did for me. he came up one summer and taught me how to ride the bike, he let me pick it out and everything. I've got 3 safety jackets, one all black one, a white and gray one, and then a lime green and black one to match the bike. he left the bike here for me without mom knowing. _sometimes she can be so clueless! _ legally, I'm not suppose to be driving, but like i really care. with all my gear on i look old enough. i just got my permit last week on St. Patrick's day, so as of today i am 15 and 3 months and a week old. _i know its so awesome!_

when i got to the strip mall, i parked close to the clothes store and got off the bike. i put he kick-stand down and took off my helmet the jacket. a small group of guys passed by me and i was putting my jacket under the seat and starred, shock written all over their faces. i was way too pissed to care. i dropped the keys into my pocket before picking up my helmet and walking towards the store entrance, no way in hell I'm leaving my helmet with my bike, someone might take it. i took my wallet out of my back pocket and tossed into my helmet and grabbed a cart. i grabbed everything i could think of: leggings, bandannas, graphic Ts, skinny jeans, long sleeve shirts, bras, thongs, underwear, sunglasses, jewelry, neon nail polish, make-up, hats, scarves, 3 new swim suits, tank tops, swim trunks, 3 big purses, arm warmers, leg warmers, new shoes, and 12 pack o monster KHAOS. _well, come on mom _is_ buying, why not get all the shit i want! _i grabbed some snow boots, gloves, down coats, and long knee high socks.

as i make my way over the the cashier, i realized that i was almost all out of smokes. i pulled my phone out of my phone out of my front pocket and dialed brinda's number. _ring......ring......ring- _"hey Lexie! what's good?" i smiled at the sound of her voice. "hey i need two cartons. can you get them for me before i get there?" there was a pause at the other end of the line. "oh, yeah that's right, psycho mom making you move. um, yeah sure, I'll get you 3, lord don't even know how long your gonna be there. when you getting here babe?" "bout ten minutes, I've got the cash and then some. that's about 62 bucks right?" "Um, $20.50 a carton, so your about right." "alright, I'll give you 75 then for, uh, transportation and delivery, ha ha." we both laughed "oh and i need to borrow a jacket, I'll give it back at school." "yeah yeah what ever. sounds good. love you babe, bye!" "thanks, love you too brinda, bye bye." _click._ i closed the phone as the cashier finished ringing up all my stuff. i gave him a flirty smile and he winked. i handed him the visa and he swiped it. " OK, just sign right here please" he said and he handed me a pen and the receipt. he put everything in bags and i got the store to ship it to my _new home_. i flashed him one more smile before putting my wallet in my back pocket and heading back to my bike. i slipped my jacket and helmet on and rode to brinda's house.

i parked in front o brinda's house and waited for her. i heard the screen door open and close while the her dogs kept barking. i put the bike on its stand and got off. i smiled to myself as i saw her running down the steps and yanking the gate open. i unstrapped the helmet and slid it off, setting it on the bike seat. "you brought the bike?!" i rolled my eyes. "sure! why not?!" "its s pretty, I'm going to miss it. are you gonna get it shipped to when ever shes sending you?" _that's a great idea! that god for brinda!_ "now that i think about it, that would make my life there a whole lot less crappy. that's a great idea babe. its getting late and my mom thinks I'm getting a jacket from Jess's house, so.." i trailed off. "of course they're right inside, let me grab 'em" she ran back inside and i walked over to the fence to pet the doggies. shes got pits, best dogs ever! there the sweetest little things. well ,they aren't really little but they are sweet. she came back outside with a jacket and the cartons under it. "here you are babe!" "perfect! oh, do you have any-" she cut me off by holding up 3 throw-away lighters and my zippo that i let last time i was here. "Ah! I've been looking for that. thanks girl. and this is for you." i handed her the emergency money that i kept in my wallet, 75 cash. "thanks, so I'll see you in school tomorrow right?" i put the cartons under the seat and tied the jacket around my waist. "yeah, of course. its gonna be my last day. what joy what fun." i frowned a little. "sure don't sound like it." i chuckled a little and then hugged her. "This sucks, your mom is crazy! she cant take away my best friend, just like that! shes such a bitch!" i laughed. "well we all knew she was this just proves it. plus its not like shes really taking me away, just sending me far away. we can still talk when ever you know?" "yeah but its not the same! i wanna be able to see you when ever! just hearing you just int good enough for me." we both laughed and then i opened my arms for a hug. i squeezed her tight and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. she returned it and then backed up so that i could get onto the bike. i picked up the helmet and put it back on. i got the bike off the kick stand before starting it back up and riding back to my house.

* * *

I'm going to try to update at least once a week. please don't tell me that I've got bad grammar, i already know. and if there are spelling mistakes then ops, my spellcheck is crap-ish. ha, but oh yeah! check out my home girl's stories! she's a great writer! i love all of her stories and you should too!psychotic oreo. if you go to mypage thing she's on my favorite author thing and i favored her stories too! so check her out! yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

After I put the bike away, I locked the shop up, using my old combination lock. _Now all I have to do is remember the combination,32-5-23. yeah like I could forget that. _I untied the jacket and hid the cartons under it. I patted my back pocket to make sure that my phone was still there along with my wallet. I slipped the lighters into the pocket of the jacket. I walked up the small walkway and ran into the house though the back door. My mother was at the stove. _Great! _"I stayed later cause her mom offered me dinner!" I answered my mom before she could pester me about being late. I tried to make a dash for the stairs, _tried _being the key word. "You know you could have called. I bought you that phone for a reason," she kept stirring whatever was in the pot in front of her. "I**did**, but you weren't _answering_." Well, that _was_ true. I called her at the store, after the first ring I hung up. She's got this thing about not answering until the third ring. _She_ says it makes it seem like your busy, _I_ say it makes you seem like your psycho.

She turned her head to the left and down slightly, as if she were trying to look at her shoulder. "Did you leave me a message?" I rolled my eyes. "**No**, I never do." She sighed and turned back to her pot. "Dinner's in half an hour." "Mom I _just_ told you. I ate a Jessica's house." I never really did like my moms cooking. I'll just come down stairs at like midnight and eat something **edible**, unlike my mother's cooking.

"**Fine**." She walked over to the island that stands in the middle of the kitchen right below the metal shelf that holds our pots and pans. she had three plates on the counter/dinner table in front of three of the six high stools we have, she removed one. I noticed that she had the cutting board out and a really big knife, laying next to some carrots and onions, on the island. She had the hand can opener out beside an already opened can of peas. _These can only mean one thing, crap stew. gross!_ "You know, I slave over a hot-" "save it mother! I'm not listening!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs and took a sharp right and swinging my door open. Her guilt trips are getting real old, they just don't work anymore. Actually they never really did.

I hopped onto my bed and whipped out my phone. _Time to call dad. ring......ring......ring......ring-_"Hello?" _Shit! this is it! ugh, what to say?! _"Hey..uh..um, David- er. um, dad. um, I was wondering, since I'm going to be living with you..." "If your asking for a car then I'm sorry honey, but not until you're 16." _Wait, what? He's gonna get me a car for my sweet sixteen?! That's wicked! _ "No, no no, I don't want a car, well I mean at least not yet." I chuckled at the thought of not wanting a car. "But, um, I _was_ wondering. If you could maybe, um, have the motorcycle shipped to the house?" "Sure, I'm assuming that you will be wanting to use it as a source of transportation?" "Um, yeah? I promise that I'll be careful and and I'll go the speed limit, not a mile over, and and-" "Alex! Alex, darling. Its fine! By all means, it will be easier on the both of us. You won't have to bother me for rides to ever where and I wont have o worry about you get rides from strangers, or some hormonal teen-aged boy." He chuckled and so did i, obviously not for the same reason. I don't need to use 'i need a ride' as an excuse to hang out with a 'hormonal' teen-aged boy.

"Just tell Angelica, I mean, your _mother_ to I want it sent to my house and she'll do everything else. You should have it by the time you arrive." "Oh my gosh, thanks so much! You rock dad!" _Holy crap! Well, this isn't nearly as bad as i thought it was going to be, I mean I get my __**bike**__! _"Well, I've got homework that I don't wanna do, so I guess I'll see you Friday." "Okay. Oh! wait, Alex. I'll be working when your flight lands so I'm having two of my friends boys pick you up. They will be rather easy to spot. They're extremely tall and I'm sure one of them won't be about to stop smiling. They're very dark. Native American boys, nice kids, Sam and Seth I believe." _Ah, great. That's good old dad. Get a couple of strangers to pick up your daughter that you haven't seen for about 2 years. _"Yeah, sure. No problem. Well I see you when I see you then. Night dad!" "Goodnight Alexzandria."**Click**. _Uh! Well at least I get my bike! Mentally jumps up and down while clapping hand. _I jumped off my bed and threw my phone at one of my pillows. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen/dinning area room thing.

My mom looked up from her plate. "I thought you said you already ate at _Jessica's_." She put her utensil down and wiped her mouth before dropping the napkin back into her lap. I held the urge to roll my eyes at her annoyingly, stupid comment. She picked her spoon back up and went to take another spoonful of crap from her bowl. "Dad wants you to ship his motor cycle and crap to his house." Her spoon made half-way towards her month before she dropped it back into her soup bowl. "You mean that death machine on wheels?" Yeah, mom was never very fond of motorcycles, she thinks they're too dangerous. _Ha, whatever! _"Yeah and the helmets and jackets. It's all in the shop, but I'll get it all together for you." I smiled at her sweetly. She sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand. "OK, I'll get someone to get all of the shit shipped to him, you can tell him that they should be there by Friday morning." I smiled inwardly and nodded.

I walked back into my room and looked around. _OK, so maybe this isn't going to be so bad. _I saw the gigantic suit case sitting at the end of my bed. _Shit! I still gotta pack! _I grabbed the suit case and wheeled it back to the hall closet. Since I bought all the clothes, I just need a small bag for my laptop, chargers, Cd's, change of clothes, and appliances. I grabbed the duffel bag I use for soccer and went back into my room. I unzipped the bag and looked inside. Cleats, team uniform, team hoodie with my number on the back (13), team sweats that had our nickname on the butt (shorty), outfit for practice, odor eater, soccer ball, deodorant, sports bras, foot powder, and my empty water bottle. I turned to my dresser and opened the top draw. It had three parts or socks and a t-shirt in it. I grabbed them and put them in the middle draw. I brought my soccer bag over and dumped it into the now empty draw. _The high school there better have a soccer team, or at least a field I can play on. _I grabbed the soccer ball and put it back into the duffel bag. I grabbed my cleats and practice clothes and put them on my bed.

I put my laptop on the bottom of the bag, on top of it I put 3 blank notebooks and my sketch book. The cleats fit in the bottom of the bag beside the laptop with the ball on top of them. I put my brush and hair accessories into the other side pocket. I walked over to my closet and grabbed one outfit and a pair of white and black vans. I laid that on top of the notebooks along with 3 sports bras and my practice clothes. I sat my straightener on top of everything along with my hair products._**Zipppp!** All done!_

Looking around my room, I spotted my guitar. It was all alone, leaning against the wall in the corner of my room. I walked to my big walk-in closet and turned on the light. The closet had a bar on each side holding my clothes that were on the hangers. There was a shelf over the bars, holding plastic binds. The binds were filled with old shoes and special toys from my childhood. There was a bind that had a scotch tape label that read 'AWARDS & TROPHIES'. It was filled with my sports trophies, such as participation trophies, 1st place, 2nd place, and a plaque that I got along with all my 5th classmates. It was for cleaning up the playground and shit. At the bottom of the bind was a folder that was full of certificates that I've received over the years, honor roll, citizen of the month in middle school, physical fitness, and things like that. At the back of the closet was a poster that had a kitten thinking '**That stupid goldfish swims by _one_ more time, and I swear I'm going in after him.**' While looking at a fish tank that had a goldfish inside. Laying on the floor, towards the back, was my guitar case. It was cover in all kinds of different stickers. I grabbed it and walked back into my room after turning off the light.

I grabbed the wooden guitar from the corner and placed it into it's case. I walked over to the table beside my bed and opened the small draw. There was a zip-lock bag inside of the draw. It was full of picks, multicolor, every solid color you could thing of, see-through, and ones with symbols and signs on them. Closing the draw, I stood and walked back over to the guitar case. I placed the bag of picks under the neck of the guitar and closed the case, latching it before grabbing the handle and placing it beside the door. I looked at the clock, the lime green numbers read 12:49am._ Uh! Tonight is going to be a _very_ long night. _I flipped the light switch and slowly made my way to the big, fluffy bed. I slipped off my jeans and hoped onto my bed, quickly disappearing under the covers.

* * *

reviews make me smile. so do author alerts, and story alerts. its really cool when people message me3 yeah that would be so awesome! so come on you know you wanna make me happy. so, go for it!! come on I'm feeling slightly sadden for unexplainable reasons.


End file.
